1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is to provide a guiding device, and more specifically, to a guiding device for guiding a dispenser to draw solution from at least one well on a microplate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is general to use a dispenser to draw solution from a well on a microplate for an experiment or a test. However, as putting a pipe of the dispenser in a wrong place, it is easy to draw a specimen and the solution at the same time, resulting in affecting an accuracy of the test. For example, when applying a magnetic specimen which the specimen is attracted with iron powder as a carrier, a magnet is often disposed on a lower side of the microplate to attract the magnetic specimen, and then the dispenser can be operated to draw the solution with an automation testing system or an experimenter by visual inspection. However, the solution may not be drawn in a particular angle without drawing the specimen at the same time in a rapid, accurate, easy and low-cost manner. More especially, as there is a huge number of the magnetic specimens to be assayed rapidly and accurately, or as the magnetic specimens disposed in different positions and in different wells on the same microplate have to be assayed, the tests can not be finished rapidly and accurately without an expensive automation testing system. However, in a small laboratory or when lack of funds, it relies on the experience and the physical strength of the experimenters to finish the tests, resulting in inconvenience of the testing process.